Ballerina Shoes
by Pirate-chan
Summary: An old fic, based off of a true story i once read... A girl considers committing suicide, but will a simple phone call from her best friend Oishi change her mind? Rated T b/c of the suicide-thoughts and OD-ing on pills...


Ballerina Shoes

An Oishi One Shot

A/N: Here is an old fic I found while going through some of my notebooks. Thought I would type it and edit it then post and stuffs. ^x^

------

"Man Oishi, sometimes I'm left to think that maybe you care a bit too much," a 14-year-old girl in a black leotard sighed to the 15-year-old boy standing next to her.

The boy named Oishi scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Sorry Kimi-chan, but I don't think I could stop caring even I tried."

The girl, Kimiko, shook her head and laughed. "Of course not Oishi… Oh yeah! Here, I've been meaning to give this to you."

Kimi reached under the bench she was sitting on and grabbed a purple gym bag; pulled out a scrapbook and handed it to Oishi.

"No, I can't take that! That scrapbook is yours!" Oishi said frantically, pushing the memory book away.

"Yes you can, I want you to have it. It can's your memories as well, not just mine" Kimi argued, placing the memento in her reluctant friend's hands.

"Okay then, I'm finished wrapping my poor aching feet, so I'm going to go get changed. I'll meet you out at the front door in 10 minutes." Kimi smiled, standing up and stretch her limbs out. Oishi nodded in response and left the stage where Kimi had been dancing with the other Ballerinas from their school Dance Club.

Kimi slung her bag over her should and headed into the girls locker room to changer her clothes, giving a small wave to her friend as he himself went to wait out in the lobby.

Looking around as she entered the locker room, Kimi took note that she was almost the only one left, the other girls having already changed back into normal clothes and left. She quickly made her way over to her locker and started to pull the spandex garment off of her body.

Once done, Kimi stood in front of the bathroom mirror and shook the bottle of pills in her hand. Staring into her reflection, she sighed sadly and shook her head. She glumly looked at the clock and realized she had a minute left to go meet Oishi.

Quickly tossing the bottle into her gym bag, she zipped it up and jogged outside to the lobby to meet Oishi so that they could walk home together as they always did.

As Kimi walked insider her house, she could hear people yelling and screaming at one another, and a few various unknown objects smashing to pieces.

Kimi sighed and looked down in sad dismay as she took her shoes off and went upstairs to her room. In her room, she flopped onto her bed and tried to fall asleep to make up for the sleep she had lost over the past couple weeks.

Around 7:30 pm, two hours later, Kimi dragged herself from her bed. The screaming downstairs had only permitted her a little bit of fitful sleep. Kimi went to her mirror, grabbing the bottle of pills out of her bag and poured all of its contents in to her free hand.

She was about to shove all the pills into her mouth when her cell phone began to ring. With a sigh, she grabbed the cellular device off of her bed and answered it.

"Moshi moshi, Kimi speaking."

"Kimi? Hey, it's Oishi. I was just digging through a box of things from when we were little and found a pair of blue ballet slippers that were way to big for you. Do you still want them?"

The adolescent girl looked at her reflection in the mirror for a moment. _"What am I doing? I can't throw my life away like this- or leave poor Oishi-kun… and those slippers _must_ fit me by now!"_ she thought earnestly.

"Uh, yeah. I'll come over right now and get them," she said, smiling a true smile for the very first time in over almost half a year.

"Okay!" Oishi's voice replied.

"And Oishi?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything…"

"Huh? Why?"

"I'll tell you eventually; See you in a few!"

"Alright!"

With that, Kimi closed her phone, putting it in her pocket, tossed the pills into the garbage bin with their container, grabbed her keys, and headed off to Oishi's.

----

A/N: Hey, sorry if the ending is kinda sucky/cheesy…. *shrugs* Anyways, this fic, if I remember correctly, is kinda based on a story i read in a Chicken Soup for the Soul book- this girl was gonna OD on pills but changed her mind after her mom called her asking her if she wanted new flip flops or something flip-flops related, but as you can see, my story tho, is ballerina shoes instead of flip-flops

-By the way, I guess I chose to write this fic with Oishi because he's just that overly-caring+sweet~ :3

I hope you liked it~ comments are greatly appreciated!!! :D


End file.
